nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Cinema 6
Production Information Sign Ups for 18 players began May 2, 2013. Reservations began as early as April 1, 2013. People were allowed to sign up as their favorite character from a predetermined list of 46 cast choices. There were no other limitations on who they could pick to play as. Check Ins for the players began on May 3, 2013. Beth & Randall were replacements. The game then began on May 5, 2013. Game Summary Series Twist: It is possible to become injured and even die. If injured, a blood droplet would appear in the player's profile. Collect enough blood droplets and they'd die. If they died, they were essentially removed from the game immediately and the character they chose to play as would retire from the series, unable to return even for All-Stars type seasons. Please keep in mind that deceased players lose all privileges as well (such as Jury). Season Twist: Zombies (aka walkers) are a real threat. Any and all posts made by admin had the potential to contain walkers. When encountering a walker, it was important that players quickly take a print screen. They HAD to show the walker, their AIM buddy list AND the exact location they found it. From there on, they could do 1 of 2 things. Option 1 was to kill the walker; in which case they'd post the print screen in the thread where they found the walker as well as the weapon they choose to use. If they choose to kill then it was down for good and the entire cast was made immediately safe with no additional injuries given. However, this option was only available to those who had a weapon to actually kill with. They were warned that some weapons would attract more walkers. Option 2 was to run; in which case they'd simply post the print screen in the specified thread within their confessional. If they ran then they could not partake in whatever activity was going on within the thread a walker resided without taking on a +1 Blood injury. No leniency was given in missing a challenge or Tribal Council because of this. Fail to do EITHER options within 24 hours and they'd suffer a grave bite. If bitten, they'd run a fever for 1 full week (in real time); each additional bite cutting their remaining time in half. In said week they'd be too weak to compete in challenges, but could still vote and defend themselves. Once the week had ended they'd officially die. Season Twist: For the first 7 challenges only, the winners earned weapons to fight off the walkers. Challenge Twist: Glenn earned a First Aid Kit during Immunity Challenge #1. Challenge Twist: Martinez & Sophia earned Double Votes during Immunity Challenge #10. ---- @Final 18 players were placed into 2 tribes of 9. @Final 14 tribes were shuffled; numbers remained as is. @Final 14 both tribes were sent to a Double Tribal Council. @Final 9 players merged into a single tribe. @Final 3 players reached Finale, facing 8 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-Cinema6-Amy.png|Amy Avatar-Cinema6-Andrea.png|Andrea Avatar-Cinema6-Beth.png|Beth Avatar-Cinema6-Carol.png|Carol Avatar-Cinema6-Daryl.png|Daryl Avatar-Cinema6-Glenn.png|Glenn Avatar-Cinema6-Governor.png|Governor Avatar-Cinema6-Lori.png|Lori Avatar-Cinema6-Maggie.png|Maggie Avatar-Cinema6-Martinez.png|Martinez Avatar-Cinema6-Merle.png|Merle Avatar-Cinema6-Michonne.png|Michonne Avatar-Cinema6-Randall.png|Randall Avatar-Cinema6-Rick.png|Rick Avatar-Cinema6-Sasha.png|Sasha Avatar-Cinema6-Shane.png|Shane Avatar-Cinema6-Sophia.png|Sophia Avatar-Cinema6-Tyrese.png|Tyreese |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Cinema6-Host.png|Robert Kirkman Avatar-Cinema5-Olivia.png|Olivia |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 1 new Alumni: Rltyfreak. *The Lurker and Roamer tribes were named after nicknames given to various types of walkers. *The Herd tribe was named by Sam.smith17 after the name given to a large grouping of walkers. *Michonne and Shane committed suicide; which happens when one quits or is removed from the game. *Rick later died during his return for Survivor Cinema 7: Fans vs Favs. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2013